


The Mighty Fall

by junbunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Jongdae | Chen, CEO Junmyeon | Suho, Company CEO AU!, M/M, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbunnie/pseuds/junbunnie
Summary: Junmyeon was never the one to be in a relationship, Jongdae never had the time to be.





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted somewhere else but have decided to post here as well^^ Hope it's enjoyable~ Come share your SuChen feelings with me ❤️

A loud sound of papers and boxes falling could be heard from across the hall of Kim Co. “Another one of those days…” Secretary Jang comments to her coworkers. “What do you think it is this time?” The head of sells department asks. “Come closer” Secretary Jang gestures to her. “There have been some gossips… about mister Kim.” The sells department worker gasps covering her mouth. “Gossips like what?” she asks.

 

“About me giving up” A masculine voice replied instead. Both women jumped on their feet immediately apologising and bowing while the man simply shook his head and offered a friendly smile “No need to apologise, I was the one sneaking in the conversation. And please secretary Jang, call me Junmyeon. We are family here right?” he chuckles and the secretary awkwardly apologises again only to hear Junmyeon saying she didn't have to apologises.

 

“Now, I came here to ask for something but I don’t remember what…” He trails off thinking then suddenly feels some sort of liquid rolling down his hand and Junmyeon immediately remember. “Oh right!” he exclaims startling the two others after a moment of silence. “Does anyone have a bandaid?” he asks making the two women frown in confusion. “Paper cut again.” he explain holding his bloody hand up.

 

Truth be told, business weren't going well for Kim Co. Kim Junmyeon is a newly hired CEO for the paper company which is about to get shut down. Employees are stressed and worried about the rumours. For the last years any of the previous CEOs were not able to save the company, Junmyeon was the last hope. Not only none of the CEOs had lasted longer than 4 months but Junmyeon about to complete 6 months, yet all he could do is to keep the company 1% less indebted. Paper companies are not longer needed in the market as it once was since most books and magazines can be read online.

 

After taking care of the new paper cut on Junmyeon’s hand he sits back on his office chair and sights loudly. He massages his temples remembering everything he had just gone through.

 

It was another meeting. It should be a simple meeting; he would go there, talk well about their products, bring some sample and convince the business man to buy their products. The perfect plan if only Junmyeon had brought along a twin of himself and an umbrella.

 

The weather was terrible that day. Junmyeon always thought that a man should be able to carry his business and show it to the world himself, so with three boxes full of books, magazines, catalogs, postcards, notebooks, envelopes and paperboard samples he walked two full blocks of Seoul on a windy and showery weather because there was no parking lot closer from the building he was supposed to visit. Once he arrived the building was crowded with people trying to hide from the bad weather, Junmyeon tried his best to avoid bumping into people- or worse- dropping the boxes on people. After taking the lift to the floor of the business man, he talked with the secretary that instructed him to wait until he was called. Junmyeon waited for 45 minutes before he was finally called only to hear that the man had already signed a contract with an online company and that his services were no longer required.

 

“I wasted 45 minutes of my life.” Junmyeon whines to himself hitting his head with his fists.

 

Junmyeon was starting to get hopeless. He did not know what possibly he could do to save this company. 

 

He sighs, taking a sip from his now cold coffee. Junmyeon couldn’t complain. In real life, he was a cold coffee himself.

 

….

 

 

The next day Junmyeon had another meeting to go. Doing the same old scheme  Junmyeon carried three boxes full of samples inside the big building. This one was a bigger one, definitely fancier and busier. He noticed one of the lifts with its’ door still open and rushed over shouting “Hold the lift! Hold the lift!”

 

Thankfully a young man inside it, held the door for Junmyeon, who ran inside and panted as it started to go up. 

 

“Hm… Sir? Do you need any help? There’s a lot of boxes you’ve got there…”

Junmyeon wasn't sure who that voice belonged to, the boxes where covering his view making it hard to look at people. “Ahn- N-No… I can take care of this.” For a moment there was silence before Junmyeon speaks up again. “I think…You know, being a CEO of a paper company is not easy and I gotta carry the samples around and this weather is terrible, I got millions of paper cuts and not to mention how heavy this is!” Junmyeon suddenly finds himself complaining about his work to someone else for the first time. And he didn’t even know that person.

 

“Sorry… I don’t know what I’m talking.” Junmyeon sighs and a small chuckle can be heard from him. As if nothing could get worse, he feels the company phone ringing on his jacket pocket. “Shoot.” he mumbles under his breath and suddenly feels the boxes on this hands getting lighter and he could view things better again.

 

He saw a young man holding one of the boxes for him. The man smiled friendly at him and said “You know, I actually know it well… I have an online company, though. I don’t need to carry anything apart from my bag and a tablet.” He moves a little showing Junmyeon his things.

 

‘So this is the man who’s making my business shut down…’ he thinks to himself trying not to show how uncomfortable he felt for a moment.

 

“Sir?” Junmyeon heard the man calling. “Your phone… Aren't you gonna take?” he asks politely.

 

Junmyeon widens his eyes. “Of course! Of course…”  he says as he takes the phone from his pocket and reads the calling name ‘do NOT pick up’. Junmyeon looked slowly at the man that was also trying to read the screen with curious eyes. “This number… ahahaThey always calls, despise I told them over and over again I’m not mister Park they always look for…” Junmyeon lies and recuses the calling. In fact was from the bank, asking how the company would pay the loan but Junmyeon did not have an answer yet.

 

The lift makes a ding noise indicating that they reached the floor they needed to go. Both men walked out of the lift, identifying themselves and went to the waiting room. “So… You work for Kim Co?” the man asks. “Yes, I’m the CEO” Junmyeon says humbly and which makes the young man widen his eyes in surprise. “Why don’t you ask some employee to help with all those things?” 

 

Junmyeon chuckles. Everyone always asked him that. “If I’m going to sell my products I need to be the one carrying them, making sure they are safe and just as I want to the businessmen to see.” 

 

“Woah. You are a man of principles.” The other add. “Yes I am. I always believed that’s the key for success.” Junmyeon replies. Not longer after it Junmyeon is called and picks every box himself and bids a quick goodbye to the other man and walks into the meeting room.

 

This time Junmyeon felt confident. The businessman asked to stay with the samples, in which Junmyeon silently thanked all Gods that he didn't need to bring those heavy things back to his office. 

 

In his way to the lift he met the young man still sitting there waiting to be called after it. When he noticed Junmyeon going out, he followed him “Uh— Sir!” the man calls and and Junmyeon turns to him. “I— I didn't ask your name nor introduced myself… I’m Kim Jongdae.” 

 

Kim Jongdae. Owner of the newest company that provides softwares for educational books and platforms for new writers to publish their work. Business hasn’t been good for Jongdae either, as a new company in the market not many investors are willing to adventure themselves.

 

He held a hand for Junmyeon, who only smirked and reached for something on his pocket before shaking Jongdae’s hand. Once they pulled away, Jongdae saw what Junmyeon had put on his hand. 

 

Kim Junmyeon

CEO                                    083 74529472

Kim Co.

 

A business card. 

 

“I bet you don’t have a real business card, made of real paper do you? Give me a call I can provide you some.” he jokes as he waves his hands, and heads to his office.

 

 

It has been a couple of days after that day. No calls. Junmyeon walked nervously around his office waiting for his damn phone to call with great news. 

 

Nothing.

 

Could be a mistake right? Maybe they called the one minute when Junmyeon went to the bathroom! They would call again right? Junmyeon was close to having a minor freak out when something noisy interrupted his thoughts.

 

The phone.

 

Junmyeon jumped across the table to reach the phone dropping a few of his stuff on the floor. His room had a window facing the office and due the noise some workers got their eyes on the scene, looking through the glass their CEO almost laid down on his own desk trying to reach the phone. A scenario quite funny for the workers.

 

“Hello, Kim Co this is CEO Kim Junmyeon talking.” he says at one breathe.

 

“Woaaaaaah you actually gave me your business card!” A rather loud voice came from the phone. That’s…. not what Junmyeon was expecting.

 

“What?! Jongdae?? Why are you calling me!” 

 

“You gave me your card! Why not?”

 

“Are you kidding me, now know I’m waiting for a call!”

 

“What call?”

 

“From the meeting we attended! What else?!”

 

“Woah don’t you check their website? The contract was already signed.”

 

Junmyeon froze. Not again. He lost the contract?! If this brat only called to gloat about his online company Junmyeon swears he’s going to freak out.

 

“I’m not here to gloat though. I did not get the contract either.” Jongdae tells him as if he knew what Junmyeon was thinking.

 

“I— wasn't thinking like that…” Junmyeon feels somehow guilty for actually thinking that and looks outside the window to see all the employees quickly turning their heads to different places. Junmyeon chuckles knowing they were spying and stands up closing the curtains hearing the workers whining quietly.

 

“So what were you thinking of?” Jongdae asks.

 

“Nothing. I just thought it was nice of you actually calling”

 

“That’s not what you said a few minutes ago”

 

“Will you take the compliment or not-”

 

“I will. You know… I like your personality, you are funny. What about we meet up again? I pay you something to eat”

 

“Tsk, do you think you can buy me with food?” The moment after Junmyeon says that, his stomach growls and he mentally facepalms himself.

 

“Will you take it or not-” Jongdae mocks him

 

“Fine, I will. Where?”

 

….

 

Junmyeon walks towards the place they have agreed on meeting, and to his surprise it was actually a pub. He walks in looking around and doesn’t find Jongdae. Imagining he must be early he takes a sit by himself and watches other people eating and drinking.

 

The atmosphere felt nice. There was all types of people, from businessmen relaxing after a long day to young people at their 20s having fun with their friends. Junmyeon wonders when was the last time he actually went out.

 

Not longer after, Jongdae finally arrives and joins Junmyeon. They start talking about simple things not mentioning work once, even after their meals arrived. 

 

A couple of bottles of Soju later, Jongdae was letting himself go just as Junmyeon was. Their talks started to get more real and reflective about their current situations.

 

“My company is about to shut down on its first days!” Jongdades laughs loudly after revealing that.

 

“What do you mean? You are futuristic! People read things online! My company is going to close down because no one needs paper if it’s not for smoking!!” Junmyeon laughs along sipping more of Soju.

 

“Shitzzz bro. But I still need a Business card of real paper!!” 

 

“Business card for what if you are going to close down? And from where because  I’m definitely going to close down!” They both uncontrollably laughs at Junmyeon points like real drunk men.

 

“You know what?? What if— What if we unite both companies and make one?” Jongdae drunkly asks

 

“Like a company that provides both physical and digital books?  I’m down for it” Junmyeon gestures with his hands as he talks nodding”

 

“Give me a kiss! This is how people sealed deals in the past, I heard” Jongdae demands not giving much time for Junmyeon think before crushing their lips together.

 

Junmyeon drunkly pulls back and laughs again “I just signed in your mouth”

 

“My mouth is our contract!!!” Jongdae exclaims.

 

….

 

The day after, Junmyeon felt like trash. He woke up on his small flat with a massive headache and with his clothes smelling like alcohol. Junmyeon felt a presence. He felt something beside him on bed. 

 

He widened his eyes knowing well from every tv show and movie what it meant. He quickly turned his head kicking the blanket away to find…

 

 

 

Nothing but a pillow.

 

He sighs relieved. He didn't do anything stupid.

 

Junmyeon got out of the bed and did his morning routine to go to work. Arriving there he sleepily greeted everyone and went straight to his office, making it darker so the light wouldn't make his headache worse. The moment he closes his eyes he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in”

 

Secretary Jang was the one who walked in and stand in front of his table with a package of medication. “Someone named Jongdae left this for you.”

 

Junmyeon frowns slightly and takes the medication analysing it. “Is it true?” he asks curiously “Thank you secretary Jang, you may go.” He tells her and she leaves after a quick goodbye.

 

There wasn’t much for Junmyeon to think, as long as it wouldn't kill him, anything would be great for his headache. He tries to remember the night before but only blurs came to his mind.

 

Not sure of the truth, Junmyeon picked up his phone and dialled Jongdae’s number.

 

‘Tell me you were the one who actually sent the medications or I might die soon.’

 

He pressed send and turned on his computer to start working, but no longer after it he receive a notification.

 

‘What medication? I’m kidding it was me, Hyung. Wait can I call you Hyung? You told me you were older last night but I forgot to ask if I could… Anyways could you come by my office later? We need to talk about our business.’

 

Junmyeon frowned trying to recall what ‘their business’ meant to him. 

 

‘Don’t scare me like that. Hyung sounds nice to me. Give me the address I’ll come by later.’

 

…

 

Junmyeon was blown away once he arrived at Jongdae’s office. Everything was white. Walls, desks, chair, paintings, even the clothes! He blinked his eyes, slightly annoyed with so much brightness. He made his way to Jongdae’s secretary and asked for him.

 

Or so he thought.

 

“Why are you asking me? You can just go directly to his office and talk to him! You don’t even have to knock! Here, we don’t have formalities, here you can feel at home!” The woman tells Junmyeon getting him even more surprised.

 

Staring at Jongdae’s office, he got what the nice lady said. There was no door and the walls facing the employees was transparent. Back at his office people already spy him through a little window, imagine if they knew there was a transparent wall….

 

“Jongdae?’ Junmyeon asks walking inside and is greeted with a warm smile.

 

“Junmyeon! I’m happy to see you here! Please have a seat!” Jongdae points to a huge chair with a rather fluffy pillow which Junmyeon felt it was going to englobe him entirely as he keeps drowning into the fluffiness. 

 

“So…” He started trying to find a good position in the think Jongade calls a pillow but Jumyeon calls quicksand.

 

“The business plan would be basically uniting both companies, offering the public, options such as physical and digital products. Separately we own 22% and 15% of the costumers, but, in this new scenario we would own 37% of them. And the benefits from it, 50/50 divided for us.” Jongdae explains calmly showing Junmyeon the reports.

 

“Impressive.” Junmyeon says as he looked carefully through it. “But, we can’t guarantee any of this. Even if we are risking it all, I want to try it.”

 

Junmyeon smiles shaking hands with Jongdae.

 

“So, White.” Junmyeon says referring to Jongdae’s office.

 

“Yes, yes it gives a futurist feeling doesn't it?”

 

“It’s too bright..” Junmyeon chuckles.

 

…

 

Throughout the next weeks Jongdae and Junmyeon built a friendship together, occasionally exchanging text messages. Secretary Jang started to believe Junmyeon was in a relationship, considering the time he spent talking on the phone and texting.

 

“What?! No, No.. It’s not that!” Junmyeon laughs awkwardly when one day she finally decides to ask. “I just have some business to take care of” 

 

A new meeting between the two was scheduled to take place on Junmyeon’s office this time. When Jongdae walked into the place he felt odd, he looked at his things squints his eyes slightly.

 

“When will you stop using black for everything?” he suddenly asks

 

Junmyeon was caught by surprised and looked over his office. “It’s not that black… There’s a paining over there!” He points to a painting that was very confusing to Jongdae’s eyes. It didn’t have a format, or picture. It was just colours in randoms forms.

 

“It looks like…” Jongdae looks closely. “Nothing…”

 

 

Jongdae says still not seeing what’s the big deal there. Junmyeon laughs standing closer to him and pulls him my the shoulders gently making him step away almost reaching the other side of the room. “You need to look at distance not that closely!” he explains

 

“Ohhh” Jongdae exclaims as if he finally understood “It looks like two cars crashing against each other!”

 

“What the-” Junmyeon chuckles looking at the painting and slowly starts to see what Jongdae mentioned. “It… kinda does..” he tilts his head

 

Jongdae laughs, sitting on the chair Junmyeon had in front of his desk. “How are things going? Have you told anyone about it yet?” he asks.

 

“Not really… I do have a plan, but I’ll need more time” Junmyeon replies

 

“Anyway, you should stop using black.”

 

“I’ll stop using black when they make a darker colour”

 

 

…

 

 

Weeks later more gossips about Junmyeon giving up were spread. The workers once again got worried, watching every step he took. Junmyeon was glad his wall weren’t transparent as Jongdae’s but he definitely felt like they were. 

 

Breaking news: Anonymous insider from Kim Co. reveals that current CEO Kim Junmyeon could be resigning.

 

Junmyeon watched the workers through the window on his door and let out a sigh. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He prayed that he was doing the right thing. On that day, him and Jongdae would be holding a press conference about the rumours and their companies situation.

 

A few moments after the conference Junmyeon met with Jongdae to discuss about it. “Where did the reporters got that information about you? What’s wrong with people writing this kind of gossip? Do they want more audience or what?”

 

“I wrote the gossip on giving up” Junmyeon tells him. “But there was many gossips about it before it, making it already sold.”

 

“What?!?” Jongdae widens his eyes looking at Junmyeon “Why would you do that?!”

 

Junmyeon only smirked at him and buttoned his suit before leaving there and walking towards the press with the microphone. The first question of the day was of course whether he was resigning or not and if he knew the person behind the gossip.

 

“I do. I wrote it.”

 

 Gasps could be heard from the people watching and the reporters immediately started typing. “Speculation. Do you know the meaning behind it?” Junmyeon starts his speech. “A forming of a theory or conjecture without evidence. That’s what brings many of you here, and the very fact of the first question being that, shows that what you expect from me is a resignation or anything negative.  Why is that? Why can’t I save this company? Is it because the other CEOs gave up? If I had said anything such as the possibility of saving this business and making it one of the biggest companies, no one would believe, would they? They would call me crazy, delusional, out of reality. The media nowadays is toxic, twisting words and making their own assumptions without concrete evidences. What makes you believe I was giving up? Is it because of an anonymous gossip report to a news company? Is it the so called curse of the CEOs in this company?” Junmyeon looks through the crowd to see many people puzzled, even looking to his left where Jongdae was waiting for his turn, he could see how confused he was.

 

“I’m not giving up, and I also suggest you to all respective reporters, news companies, workers and audience to not believe in what you read or hear. No matter from where it came from, if you heard from your colleagues or a news paper.” He made another pause to breathe in and watch people whispering to each other. Junmyeon feels someone walking behind him and turns around to find Jongdae heading to his side and taking another microphone.

 

“Good morning, Ladies, Gentlemen. I’m Kim Jongdae from KJD digital resources.” Jongdae starts speaking and the room stays silent for a while paying attention to him. “Business recently haven't been good for us, I admit. Our products are still limited, not to mention this is a new technological wave not yet well know. People often preferes to read and publish physical books rather than digitals.” He turns a little to Junmyeon to look at him and then to the crowd again. “Facing that, we have been suffering from many situations where we are not able to reach the buyers. Although, we do have some cases that people rather choose a digital, modern way.”

 

Jongdae makes a brief pause to look at the worrisome crowd, some of them where sighing and sadly agreeing and other where still trying to understand the point of the press conference.

 

“I’ve recently meet a man with principles. A man with a vision, in which taught me much about life and business in the last weeks. With that, we came to a agreement. Our companies are going to close down.” The whole audience gasped again and look at both men in front of them, some of them angry and others already in tears thinking of new work places.

 

The screens of the press conference which showed both companies logos slowly faded away. Junmyeon watched it happen with a calm expression, while some people shoot him questions and a couple of curses.

 

Junmyeon held his microphone close to his mouth again. “I’m a leading man and the lies I weave are so intricate.” He quotes it looking at Jongdae before they both share a smirk and both look at the tv screens again before a new logo shows up. “This is K&K Corporation. An union of both Kim Co. and KJD digital resources. No workers shall lose their jobs since we are keeping both companies’ products.”

 

The press conference finished with an explanation of their vision and business plans. They both left the conference in the same car and headed to the new headquarters of K&K Corporation. The office was a nice mixture between furnitures in black and white as references to Yin and Yang. And of course, Jongdae and Junmyeon’s tastes didn’t meet so that was their way out.

 

…

 

Months later, when everyone was used to the new environment the corporation had finally started to take off. Business for a long time for everyone there was doing well. The media believed that because there was two CEOs working as one, making decisions were easier and work could be better divided between them.

 

One night, after a long day of work Junmyeon and Jongdae decided to meet up at Junmyeon’s apartment to finish a couple of papers.

 

“How much still to go??” Jongdae whines rubbing his eyes with a pen still in his hand leaving dark pen marks over his face.

 

Junmyeon chuckles deciding not to tell him. “A couple more… Not much.”

 

“Break time?”

 

“Break time.”

 

Jongdae immediately rests his head on the table closing his eyes for while. 

“Hungry?” Junmyeon asks but only hears a mumble in response. “Noddles, I got it.” he chuckles walking towards the kitchen to prepare it. Not longer he comes back with two bowls of noddles for them and places one in front of Jongdae.

 

“I don’t know how you understand me…” he chuckles getting the chopsticks and quickly starts eating.

 

“I speak Jongdaeian language.” Junmyeon jokes and laughs along.

 

After they both finish eating the start to play with rest of food in the bowls only to not come back to work.

 

“Hyung?” Jongdae suddenly asks. “When was the last time you were in a relationship?”

 

Junmyeon looks up at him and pouts slightly thinking about it. “I don’t recall. High School?” 

 

“Shut up… You never really been in a relationship?”

 

“I never really thought of that. Actually I never really thought about anything else than work..” Junmyeon trails off taking the bowls and heading again to the kitchen. Jongdae slowly gets up and follows him, crossing his arms and leans on the kitchen door.

 

“Do you really mean it Hyung? Your life is basically work?” he asks softly with a bit of sadness in his voice.

 

“Basically… I’m fine though, it’s not like I’m in need of a relationship.” Junmyeons replies. He then hisses when as he washed the dishes one of his paper cuts opens again making it bleed.

 

Jongdae quickly stand still and walked over him to look at the cut. “Again?” He shakes his head and takes a bandaid from his pocket. Jongdae looks for a towel to dry Junmyeon’s hand and then places the bandaid on the cut. “Let me finish” Jongdae tells him and started to wash the dishes.

 

“Thank you…” Junmyeon says softly looking at Jongdae doing the work. “You didn’t tell me about you…” Jongdae lets out a small chuckle that for a moment felt like melody to Junmyeon.

 

“I spent my whole life writing softwares scripts, if you find anyone that feels attracted to it, please let me know.” Junmyeon feels bad about it but he laughs silently at his friend. “And I’m done!” Jongdae exclaims drying his hands and then turns to Junmyeon. “We are two workaholics, aren't we?”

 

Junmyeon smiles and chuckles “Yes we are… But look where we got. Currently we are not in need anymore, our corporation finally got rid of all the debts and I could even delete the contact ‘Do NOT pick up’”. 

 

“I can’t believe you tricked me like that! It took me to mistakenly pick it up to know about the loans”

 

“I’m sorry” 

 

Jongdae shakes his head laughing.

 

There was a silence between them after that, not an awkward silence but comfortable one. As if both of them were thinking of their next actions.

 

“Hyung close your eyes.”

 

“What- Why- No-”

 

“Hyuuuung!” Jongdae whines loudly.

 

“Is it how you convince our buyers to contract us?” Junmyeon jokes

 

“Are you going to take it or not-”

 

“Fine. But I swear Jongdae if you do anything funny you’ll be in trouble.” Junmyeon says before closing his eyes.

 

Jongdae smiled widely. That was his opportunity. That was the opportunity what he was waiting for. He leaned on and wrapped his hands around Junmyeon’s neck kissing his lips softly. It was a gentle, careful kiss. He wanted to treat Junmyeon just as he was made of porcelain.

 

Junmyeon by the other side, was both shocked yet comfortable. He felt like this had already happened, it felt right for him. He then has a flashback from the first day they went out to drink, he remembered the kiss. They both could remember their business talk but never once they talked about the kiss. Without realising Junmyeon smiles along the kiss, chuckling a little as he wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist pulling him closer.

 

Once they pulled away, both smiled widely to each other panting slightly.

 

“Am I in trouble?” 

 

“Never.”


End file.
